1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search system using images in which when a user does not know a relevant URL or search keyword correctly while surfing the Internet, he or she can search a desired website using only an image.
2. Background Art
In general, when Internet users want to search for desired information on the Internet, they drive a web browser for Internet access and then enter an URL address for a specific domain in an URL entry window to directly gain access to a website to be searched, or gains access to a specific portal search site and then enter a specific keyword, a sentence or the like indicating desired information in a search box provided by the search site so as to search for the desired information.
In this case, a method of using the URL address is one in which after a user has memorized or recorded alphabet characters indicative of URL information, he or she directly types them in an URL entry window so as to connect to a desired website. Also, a method of using the keyword is one mainly used when a user does not know a correct domain and is advantageous in that the user can freely search for desired information in an enormous amount of data.
However, among the aforementioned conventional methods for searching for information on the Internet, the method of using the URL address entails a problem in that when the user forgets the URL indicating a specific domain or loses the recorded information, he or she must spend considerable time finding the domain.
In addition, the method of searching for information using a keyword on the Internet encounters a problem in that when the user does not know a correct keyword indicative of information to be searched, he or she does not easily find the associated information.
That is, the conventional information search method has a problem in that when a user does not know an associated URL information or a keyword for searching a specific website, much time is spent to search for information on the Internet and is not provided with an alternative search method.